Magical Act
by MrFiretank
Summary: What do you get when you throw a tiny innocent MC, an uprising magician daughter with a hand for theatrical acting and a bunch of other liminals into one household? Chaos, that's what- "Stop your evil manipulation of planes at once, villain!" I'M ONLY BREAKING THE 4TH WALL, RELAX! (Rights for fanart go to their respective creator, not me!)
1. Book 1 - Just another day?

**BOOK 1 - JUST ANOTHER DAY?**

* * *

 **(3rd Person)**

?: "Hey! I need a hand over here!"

?: "C-Coming! One s-second!"

When you are at work, people tend to except the best from you. Do this, rework that and check these. It was never easy, except when your job allowed for it.

?: " **TAHIMI!** GET OVER HERE!"

Aiko: "AH! S-S-Sorry boss!"

Sadly, mine wasn't one of them. I guess...I'll just introduce myself as I'm running to my boss. Hello! I'm Aiko TAHIMI, 18 years old, grew up in isolation, work at a library-

Customer: "Hey, what's a child doing here, wearing the shop's uniform?"

...And am the size of a small kid.

People say I have dwarfism, but they're wrong! I just...haven't had my growth spurt yet, yeah! At least that's what my friends told me.

Aiko: ‚Just around the corner and- B-BOSS!'

Boss: "Fill out these papers! And no more slacking off, got it!?"

Aiko: "R-Right..."

Honestly, it felt weird to be this tiny. I'd sometimes see adults coo at me while pointing at my short, black hair. Other times at my face as they towered over me. A female caretaker even hugged me once from behind as she proclaimed my ‚cuteness'. I never understood why...

*Ring*...*Ring*

Aiko: "Huh?"

Grabbing the small Nokia from my shorts' pocket, I immediately smile as I see the name of the known woman in my life pop up on the screen.

*Beep*

Aiko: "H-Hello Kuruko-san!"

Ms. Smith: "Aiko-chan! How's my little flower doing? Haven't got to talk with you since we filled out those papers last time!"

Right. Once the government declared luminal for real and created the ‚Cultural Exchange Program', many people wanted didn't want to sign up for it at first. Now it's definitely gotten better. I never understood why so many were reluctant at first, but if we can take in so many guests now, then I'm happy for them!

As for me, I...initially didn't want to partake in it either. BUT NOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO OFFER HELP! Rather...due to my size and all. I thought there would be way better choices than me. Yet Kuruko-san...uhm, politely pressured me into signing the papers 3 weeks ago.

Aiko: "W-Why the call?"

Ms. Smith: "Ah, right. Sorry for getting carried away. Just, Dar- ...I met another host not too long ago."

Aiko: "N-No wo-worries."

She awkwardly coughed on her end of the call...but I could feel her shifting into her infamous serious tone.

Ms. Smith: "We might have found a few candidates for your application. We're still reviewing her information but she'll probably be ready to move in tomorrow!"

Aiko: "T-Tomorrow!? B-B-But Smi-"

Ms. Smith: "I know, I know. This may seem way too sudden, but it'll be alright! There's a few reasons why I trust you with this."

Even as I was filling out the stupid delivery notes on the break room's table, my mind wandered off to what she could've meant. Sure, I tried to be responsible when possible and act like a proper adult...but there's times where throwing a fit is unavoidable.

Regardless, no one ever took me serious. Not even a bit! I mean, who takes a ‚kid' serious...

Plus, I was kind of a scaredy cat. Can't even talk in public without stuttering, may it be on the phone or face to face.

Aiko: "I-I re..."

Ms. Smith: "...Nervous?" And there is the caring tone back."

Aiko: "Mmhm."

Ms. Smith: "I assure you, I didn't want you to sign up the application for my own gain alone."

...

Somehow, I couldn't take her words seriously this time. The sudden silence on both ends seemed to strengthen that.

Ms. Smith: "Just don't break your head over it! I'm sure we well- Oi! OI! Z-Zombina! Let go of the-"

*Beep*

I...couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Not about her breaking the call! Though, I never got to make too many friends since my parents wanted me to stay in the walls of our old home.

So she (along with a few exceptions) was very important to me. **Very.**

Aiko: "...Guess I'll have to bring these back to my boss for now."

At least I unconsciously filled out the required paperwork. Getting off the children sized chair that Kuruko got for me last year (in a light blue tone and a cute cartoon rabbit on it), I made my way through the rows of books-

*CRASH*

Aiko: "OWW!"

?: "Urgh, my shins..."

The neatly piled stack of papers was thrown all around me, littering the ground with them. But that wasn't my worry!

There was the other person that fell down!

Aiko: "A-Are you alright!?"

Looking up, I saw the other person already standing, their body being way taller than mine as she dusted her drown coat off. The wizard hat on her head was so huge but...so cool-

?: "Curses! Even **I** am not safe from the back luck of the shadow cats! Damned, they be!"

...What?

Aiko: "Uhm...Miss? What are those ‚shadow cats'?"

* * *

 **(? POV)**

This cycle of the sun has truly been mysterious, yes. First my keeper fails to tell me of a possible switch in fate, talking about how my base of safely could be shifted into yet another realm!

...And now, as I was searching the halls of this unimpressive library for any hoarded magical scripts I forcefully collided with a child of this world!

How they looked at me with those little, shining blue orbs that reminded me of pearls...and then their glossy black hair as their head tilted. Then such a pure smile and their adorable tiny hand as it lifted into the air-

CALM YOURSELF! Thou should not scare such innocent youth with your energy! I might as well reveal my identity to spread my family's name.

?: "These creatures aren't of your worry anymore as I, Amoris the Archmage took care of them just a mere sun cycle ago!"

Upon my message, their face shone with such joy as I did my regular pose, one I learned from this important piece of Japanese culture named ‚anime'.

Crouching down as to not be more disrespectful than now, I got a better view at their unique beauty. ‚They are worthy of a painting's eternity!'

Amoris: "Would you be kind to this humble follower of the ancient arts and reveal your own presence?"

?: "O-Oh! M-My name i-is Aiko! T-Tahimi Aiko, Amoris-san!"

Aiko Tahimi...such an elegant name, indeed!

But...their voice was as insecure as the holy sees from the ancient world. It...seems like my act struck into their pure heart...

Amoris: "Then I'll leave you to your own acc-"

Aiko: "That's a pretty hat!"

...What...in the court's divine name...they surely jest.

Aiko: "And your eyes as well! How are they this cool shade of purple?"

Such a youngling was...actually flattering me!? I can already feel the volcanic heat of my fire magic rise to my face, as the desire to desperately pull down my hat over my eyes flares up! How did I land in this dilemma!?

But wait, they're still talking to me! As an Archmage (in training) I shouldn't be this rude already.

Amoris: "Oh, uhm...thank you! I also like yours. They remind me of the trailing rivers of the million year lake's beauty!"

Whatever he understood from this seemed to humor him greatly. Now, I could've taken this as another mockery of me. Yet the laugh that I got as a response...it sounded angelic. He was like a little angel, making my day brighter just as I have the luck to encounter them-

?: "TAHIMI! ARE YOU QUITE DONE YET!?"

Aiko: "U-Uhm, yes! I-I'm sorry Amoris-san but I-I've got to go now!"

Aw curses...seems like my time of emotional riches comes to an end. But what's this!? He was stretching his small body down to collect-

No! As one of the carriers of power I shall not let him waste such precious time on fixing my mistakes! He seemed already tired enough as it is, without my presence included. Maybe I could...

Amoris: "Allow me, little one."

I only got an confused stare as my hand brought out the familiar wooden wand from my cloak, my mind concentrating on the physical recordings as I spoke.

Amoris: "Time flies by, repaint the frozen sky. Heed my call, thou back by the power of my! _Reverse!_ "

All of the scattered papers started to shimmer in an eerie glow of blue before they levitated, seeming trailing back into his hands as my command was fulfilled.

Aiko: "A-Amazing!"

Their blue eyes gazed in so far unrivaled awe, making my heart flutter higher than a great falcon's flight. But now's not the time.

Amoris: "You should hurry towards the court, or else you'll face their wrath!"

Placing my elegant hand on their back, I ushered them towards the voice of that demon with a gentle push. They complied and began running again, but not without turning around and waving at me before sprinting off.

Aiko: "Goodbye, Amoris-san! I hope we meet again!"

...

I do as well, little one. But for now, let's see what the creator has weaved into his strings for me this time.

...Now I just need to report to my keeper as for why I resorted to the ancient arts instead of using my hands-

...Oh oh.

* * *

 **(Aiko POV)**

WOW! Their magic was so cool! I never though that she'd be able to reverse time this easily!

Hehe, maybe I was an adult in age but even then I couldn't control my giddiness over things.

Maybe Kuruko-san was right. Maybe having a liminal at my home would be a good thing!

...

* * *

 _(To be continued...)_

 _(Fire Me): If everyone's wandering why my format suddenly changed to drastically, it's because I'm not only writing this story from my phone but also because it orginated from Wattpad where this idea first came to my head._

 _The Sir's out!_


	2. Book 2 - The grand entrance!

**BOOK 2 - THE GRAND ENTRANCE!**

* * *

 **(Aiko POV)**

Aiko: "T-Thanks for...picking me up."

Ms. Smith: "Ah, that's no trouble! I understand how tiring your work can be."

You would think that having a worker at the government as a friend will only bring benefits. I mean...it could. It's good for when you don't own a car.

Or a driver's license for that matter...or simply too short to properly watch what's ahead of you without having a guy in their seat bust out laughing when spotting you. 'Muuu...'

Aiko: "But K-Kuruko-san..."

Ms. Smith: "Hm? Got a problem?"

Aiko: "Y-Yeah...w-why am I in a child's seat?"

Technically I was tall enough (not to mention **old enough** ) to sit on the passenger seat without any help. But...that didn't stop the woman next to me from buying a seat help, cute colors and design included. 'She's treating me like her very own son...'

And while I **am** grateful for the added height allowing me to see the road...I'm pretty sure that it was bought from the government's money. Technically, we pax taxes to the government so...does that mean she bought it from **my** money? Gosh, this is too confusing...

Ms. Smith: "That's just there to ensure your safety."

Aiko: "...A-And?"

...Smith-san, why are your cheeks redde-

Ms. Smith: "And because you're so adorable in it, you little cutie~!"

Aiko: "E-EH! S-Stop pulling on my cheek K-Kuruko-san!"

I would feel considerably safer if she'd look at the road and not my face for most of the time! WATCH OUT, RED LIGHT!

* * *

 **(Aiko POV)**

After 10 additional minutes of being scared for my life, Kuruko-san finally arrived at my small apartment.

It wasn't really impressive in any terms. If I would need to describe it in one word, I'd pick 'comfy'. Most of the furniture in the rooms was low enough for my size, so that I don't need to leap whenever I'm in my home. 3 rooms with the kitchen and living room put into 1 for maximum space. A small bedroom that I mostly spent my time in and the bathroom, specifically designed for my needs!

...Yeah, I enjoyed it here.

Ms. Smith: "You wouldn't **believe** how good Darling's coffee is! It's not too bitter but still wakes you up with a single sip~!"

Aiko: "Sounds great...though, didn't you promise me to tone it down with the caffeine?"

Ms. Smith: "Eh? Don't look at me like that! I only drink a cup every day! That's improvement, right?"

Aiko: "Uhm..."

Ms. Smith: "Okay, two cups...that's still better than what I usually take in!"

Just sitting on the small pillow on the floor while sipping on some tea was worth the trouble every day. The windows behind me would illuminate the room most of the time. However, the warming glow as the sun's going down with everything being tinted a bright orange was the best!

Aiko: 'Ahhh...it's nice to be able to talk normally with Smith-san in one room. Reminds me of the first times we've met.'

Aiko: "But...why 'Darling', Kuruko-san?"

Ms. Smith: "It's...uhm..."

Huh? Why was her face heating up all of a sudden!?

Aiko: "You're not ill, right!?"

I was just about to grab a thermometer before she stopped me with her grip on my shoulder, the other hand blocking her mouth while her shoulders were twitching.

Ms. Smith: "Oh, no no! Just...it's something you don't need to think about, okay Aiko-chan?"

Aiko: "Uhm...okay?"

She let go of me put aside her own cup of tea, removing her glasses and revealing the black rings forming around her eyes from exhaustion.

I always hated her superiors for not giving her more free days or a raise. She surely deserved it, and that is without everyone dumping their problems on her!

Aiko: "Do...you want to lie down?"

Ms. Smith: "Thanks, but not now. I still need to drive to my office and hold a brefing with 'MON' tonight."

That actually reminds me: Not only did she work hard on the 'Cultural Exchange Program' but she also led a group specialized for liminal crimes.

...Uhm, at least that's what I think it is. Kuruko-san would rarely talk about it and when I tried to bring it up, she'd instantly switch topics or coo at me...

Aiko: "Okay..."

Ms. Smith: "Before I forget it! Here, take a look at this."

She handed me a small stacks of papers and at first glance, those were my documents for the program. I still remember how they almost needed a chair for me to stand on when they took my picture for recording.

Luckily Kuruko-san had a premade photograph of me (from...somewhere).

Aiko: "Those...are the papers you wanted me to fill out."

Ms. Smith: "Yep. But look at the last page."

I gave her a small nod as my hands picked out the document in the back. True to her word, there was the fine print of the 'contract'...and a huge stamp with Kuruko-san's signature on it!?

Aiko: "They found someone who wants me as their host!?"

Whatever was funny about my response got her to laugh as she patted my hair. I did pull a bit back...but I didn't dislike it either.

Ms. Smith: "Not quite~! Normally we inform the participants of who they'll be put together with via. a brief rundown. However, this only occurs once we found 2 suitable ones and have them in the same room."

Aiko: "So does that mean-"

?: "Keeper! May this wandering Archmage finally claim the limelight!?"

Who was that!? And why was Kuruko-san rubbing her forehead out...of frustration?

Ms. Smith: "You may. But **please** don't break anyth-"

 ***CRASH***

Oh god, I can't see anything from all this smoke! One second everything was fine and suddenly a bright flash shines at my eyes! Not to mention that I can't breathe properly from all the rubble!

*Cough*

?: "May the spirits of all plains make way for me!"

Hold on...THAT VOICE!

Aiko: "A-AMORIS!?"

Amoris: "For thou, Amoris the A-Aiko-chan!?"

Once part of the smoke cloud finally subsided, there she stood in my living room. Her hat was stabilized by one of her hands, her cloak completely smeared with dust...

And Amoris-san herself was coughing, possibly from inhailing the dust bunny's remains, tears forming in her closed eyes from the irritation.

Amoris: "I'll curse the vendor who proclaimed...his low-grade compounds would be elder tree ash!"

Ms. Smith: "Suprise? Ugh, this...will take a while."

...Uhm.

Aiko: "I'm getting another cup for her and you!"

* * *

 **(Amoris POV)**

After repairing both the abode's destuction created by me and removing the prestigeous robe carefully, I sat down next to my keeper, indulging myself in the warming aroma of the little one's beverage-

Ms. Smith: **"Amoris.** What did I tell you about using your abilities?"

...Curse my cloud-wandering mind!

Amoris: "Uhm...only resort to the ancient arts if the lives of innocents are at stake?"

Aiko: "Wait, does that mean you..."

...Guess there's no hiding it now. Probably should've been more careful about it but **no** , I had to blow it again!

Amoris: "Indeed, little one. My...ability to call upon the mana's power could be considered unstable...as such, I was violating my agreement with the one you call Smith."

Oh in the name of Magus! I'm sure the little one will be dissapointed of me...maybe fath- the sage was right. Maybe I **am** too naïve.

Ms. Smith: "That settles it then...Amoris Pointif. As your coordinator-"

Aiko: "KURUKO-SAN, PLEASE WAIT!"

Huh!?

Amoris: "Little one? What are you..."

*Tud*

The precious youth had me ensnared in his arms as I sat there, frozen like the gargoyles of the north. 'And are...those tears?'

Aiko: "Amoris-san didn't do anything wrong! She only wanted to help me out, nothing less! Y-You can't let her be d-deported for...helping someone as clumsy a-as me!"

And now he was sobbing into my cloth! Oh no...I can't watch this without action anymore. This is tearing at my arcane soul...

...

They don't deserve someone like me.

Amoris: "Shh...it's okay, little one. I was glad to be at your service earlier ago. Don't assume it was your errors, please."

Ms. Smith: "And don't assume anything negative from me until I'm done explaining!"

EH!? What is the keeper saying? And why did she look like she is ready to leave us so suddenly!?

Ms. Smith: "I never said that you'd be deported back to your father's country, Amoris. Actually, you get to stay with Aiko-chan over here."

...He...the little one...is my host?

Now that I looking at him, there seemed to be some visible proof of his actual age.

At first, I assumed of the little one to be related to my keeper...or that his parents would own this abode. But to know that **he** is the one...the creator of fate sure kept his paths mysterious to me.

*Snore*

...

Amoris: 'Wait, did he just?'

Looking down from my head's position I glanced at the little host, only for my face to heat up as I spectated his adorable face in his sleep! To my fortune, I could hold thee excitement in the depths of my body, or else their slumber might've ended way too soon.

Ms. Smith: "Keep your enthusiasm at a lower level. The cutie needs his sleep after such a tiring day, right?"

Amoris: "...Right. And...you really trust me with him? What about the previous families?"

Ms. Smith: "I trust **him** with **you.** And don't think about the previous host families...I'm confident that you'll find more joy with him than anyone else."

My mouth kept quiet as she picked up her stuff while moving with the grace of a fairy dancer. She even reached the door without any trouble...

Amoris: 'Maybe I've miscalculated her skills. She works at a specialized position after all...'

Ms. Smith: "Be a nice guest and don't try to cause any trouble. And...maybe you can help him get over his anxiety."

A request? I mean...normally I wouldn't turn it down immediately. And this time...

Yeah. That way I can repay the little one for his kindness!

Amoris: "Hah! A challange as measly as this one will be solved in...no...time. Keeper?"

*Click*

...

GAH! The nerves of that black witch! Just abandones me as I'm about to proclaim my courtesy to her wish!

...Regardless, at least I can rest now. The flow of time felt accelerated today, and my body's reserves were drained from the usage of spells.

*Snore*

Now...where is the abode's domain? They'll surely be more comfortable on top of downs and feathers, not the leathery hide of a fake creature. Let's just hope that they have enough space for another Archmage...

...

* * *

 _(To be continued...)  
_


	3. Book 3 - A fellow host!

**BOOK 3 - A FELLOW HOST!**

* * *

 **(Aiko POV)**

After dealing with the suprise of having woken up alone in my bedroom, I tried getting the situation properly in my head. I would be living with a liminal now...and I had no actual clue about the rules.

Kuruko-san promised me to bring a guidebook for that stuff...however, her promise was 2 weeks ago and so far she brought me nothing. I haven't brought it up again since then, in the hopes of her remembering. But it seems like that was the wrong way of action.

Aiko: "A-Amoris-san?"

Amoris: "Oh? Would you be so nice to drop the suffix, little one? I prefer it this way."

Aiko: "R-Right...I'll be going out to buy some groceries...d-do you want something from there?"

Now, I **did** plan to actually go there and purchase things for the two of us...and since it was Saturday, I didn't need to fear angry phone calls from my chef.

Albeit how I planned to meet up with another person close to me was left unspoken. Though it didn't seem to bother her after we ate breakfast (and she stopped staring at me as I cooked eggs over the miniature stove)...

Right now I was already preparing a list for all the things I needed while also making sure that enough money was leftover. Meanwhile, she rested on the couch she slept on with a set of comfy set of pyjama clothes on her. And yes, I felt bad for basically making her sleep on the piece of furniture instead of a proper bed, so I planned to also get a futon for myself; she'd get my bed then...although I wasn't sure if she'd fit in it.

Amoris: "Hmmm...indeed. I'm in drastic need for mushrooms and St. John's wort oil."

Uh...I knew that you could buy mushrooms very easily. But the latter one? Where do you get th-

Amoris: "What are you waiting for, little one? Let's make haste!"

Aiko: 'WHY WAS SHE ALREADY DRESSED AND READY TO GO WITH ME!?'

I didn't have any time as she grabbed my wrist in a single motion and quickly, yet gently pulled me out of my apartment towards the shopping court. The door to my home luckily closed as my hand just barely managed to swing it shut.

The day can't get any more chaotic...right?

* * *

 **(Amoris POV)**

THIS DAY CAN'T BE GRACED WITH ANYMORE MAYHEM, I TELL YOU!

While making sure to keep the little one's limb carefully in my grip I rushed to the location of the vendors that my keeper provided.

I definitly needed the oil from there and only one being sells it within this area. Every minute counted due to them closing earlier than everyone else! As such, we only required 5 minutes to cross the distance from his abode to 'La Eureyale'. Once we got there, the grip on the little one was finally released.

Only then did I realise how tired they were. If a wind spirit were to appear in this realm, it surely would've been caused by their deep breaths...

I felt horrible for it! Again it was my unhealthy drive for the ancient arts that caused this. So not being able to look them in their majestic blue eyes and reddened face, I instead asked the elder that occupied the store's checkout for something to rest on. He of course complied, handing me a small wooden stool and a glass of water which I gratefully took and set up for the little one.

Aiko: "T-Thank you!"

They downed the glass in one swig, but rightfully so as their legs swayed on the sweaking contraption of common wood. To that time, the man of experience handed me the small bottle of herbal oil which I'd need for another project soon. We both thanked him for the assistance before finally leaving the heavily odored room and getting greated by the sound of people following their own string of fate.

...But what irked me was how they looked at my host. This time I'd let him lead the way so they wouldn't be exhausted by my brisk tempo once again.

It didn't offer any benefits that my magician hat and robe were still on me, shielding me from the evil forces and proudly displaying my status as Archmage. They would whisper under their breaths and think of other hateful words.

?: "Is she a geek?"

?: "Who in their right mind wears such a ridiculous costume?"

?: "What a freak."

No comments were spared from my ears, being able to pick up all of it. The river behind my field of vision was rising...and it almost would've come to a flood.

Aiko: "C'mon! Let's go!"

But no...once again, the little one came to my rescue. He applied pressure to my hand with the gentleness of a lamb's youth while picking up their pace. My legs almost refused to comply when their warming smile came to view...

Amoris: 'Little one...'

Their smile shortly spread to my own features afterwards. They surely were something different and he'd prove it from time to time again. Nothing could've ruined our time together, not even the dozens of strangers leaving a verbal mark-

...Except **one** thing.

Amoris: "UNDHAND MY HAT AT ONCE, POULTRY!"

?: "AAAHHH! WHY IS THE WIERD HAG LADY AFTER ME, BOSS!?"

?: "I...should've seen that coming."

Aiko: "...I-It's ok...I think?"

EXCEPT THIS FEATHERED DEMON! **I'LL BURN THEM TO ASHES FOR DISTURBING OUR PEACE!**

* * *

 **(Aiko POV)  
**

I regret my words. All of them.

Besides my little marathon exercise and...the crowd of people judging Amoris-san's clothing, everything was otherwise fine. And then we reached the part where...everything went downhill.

?: "I apologize for Papi. She wasn't this energetic since- ...okay, she's always been this way, heh..."

Aiko: "I-It's fine, Kimihito-san. At least t-they calmed down."

Kurusu Kimihito. The guy who randomly visited the library I work at in the search for cookbooks. Except we didn't have any, so I insisted on giving him directions to a store that actually had some. After my shift ended, he returned the favor by keeping me company on my way home...

That or he couldn't endure the thought of a 'little child' running off alone in the late afternoon. He was an honest person, friendly towards everyone who didn't seem shady at first glance and treats them equally. I guess that's why he got chosen as another host. And why I consider him a close friend, even with our lack of time.

Aiko: 'He never told me how many liminals there **are** in his home...maybe me and Amoris-san could visit them one day?'

Kimihito: 'I'm already lucky if he doesn't hold Papi's attitude over my head!'

Both of our homestays sat (or in the harpy's case flat out stretched) on top of the nearest park bench close to us. I kept an eye on both of them, Amoris-san was still sweating and heaving from the excessive chasing as she used her reacquired hat as a fan. Papi however laid there, face pressed against the resting surface with her chest rising rapidly from the intake of air.

The reason for that? As soon as Papi saw the shiny buckle on Amoris-san's hat she grabbed it from her head and flew around in the air, leaving me and Kimihito-san back in shock...and my own homestay enraged. Not even her host could make Papi fly down, yet after 20 embaressing minutes, the harpy crashed down and was too tired to go on. Same as the magician, who also flopped down and couldn't even raise her hand from exhaustion.

The two of us (but rather Kimihito-san) carried them back onto the main path where a few empty benches waited for them. So now, the 3 of us waited while our 4th was still somewhere ahead.

Papi: "Ohm...sowwi...ledi! (I'm...sorry...lady!)"

Amoris: "You're forgiven...for now...this was so tiring!"

Kimihito: "A good thing that I bought these then!"

We all turned around to see him back from his little errand after he asked me to play suvervisor for a minute, holding 4 bottles of cold mineral water between his fingers-

Papi: "BOSS!"

 ***THUD***

Kimihito: "A-ARGH! PAPI, GET OFF OF ME!"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before his friend pounced on him, knocking the man down and laying there on his chest as- huh? When did everything turn dark? And what is that comfy feeling around my head?

Aiko: "A-Amoris-san?"

Amoris: "I-It's all alright, little one! J-Just, you don't require to witness the current sight ahead!"

Aiko: "O-Ok?"

* * *

 **(Amoris POV)  
**

T-This was outrageous! D-During our meeting, I already deducted the obvious lack of manners from the man's guest! She ignored the worried calls from him and my little one and not to mention how she STOLE MY VALUED HAT WITHOUT WARNING!

But THIS! To think that she'd display her body to this extend! A-And then her lack of clothes! How dare she attempt to seduce such innocent youth!?

Papi: "Sorry boss! Hehe~!"

But I've got to hand it to her, she also resembled some kind of youthful spirit. Like a scheming fairy...on too much honey. Luckily I could place my own headware on my companion's head, the size enveloping everything under his eyes and thus blocking him off from her atrocity!

?: "Here, for you."

Amoris: "Hm?"

The man approached me and the little one, handing both of us a container of chilly water after I donned the unique magician hat back on top of my strands. We let the dead silence creep back as the cold beverage flushed down our bodies and gave us energy back.

Kimihito: "I think we haven't had the pleasure before. Kurusu Kimihito, fellow host and friend of Aiko-chan!"

Amoris: "...Amoris Pointif. Archmage and current visitant of the little one."

Papi: "And I'm Papi the harpy! It's what Papi is!"

Amoris: "..."

Kimihito: "Ehehe...why don't we go for a walk? I'm sure we've spent enough time around here."

Amoris: "You'd be correct in that assumption."

I'll have to remember to increase my distance between that feathered beast and us. No need for me to cook her if she's far away...

Still tempting though.

...

* * *

 _(To be continued...)  
_


End file.
